Various schemes for shielding circuit packs are known in the prior art. Shielding is especially important for circuit packs that are VXI (Versabus eXtensions for Instrumentation) instrumentation modules, since electromagnetic radiation from adjacent modules would corrupt sensitive measurement made by the VXI instrumentation modules. One such scheme relies on a complex assembly of shielding and threaded grounding screws for keeping the shielding grounded and in place.
While such schemes provide some advantageous some limitations still remain. As circuit packs or added or rearranged, tedious labor is needed to carefully extract, insert, or adjust the grounding screws. It has been observed in some instances that the grounding screws were not properly arranged in contact with the shielding, which allowed the shielding to assume a floating electrical potential. This in turn resulted in poor electromagnetic isolation between circuit packs.
What is needed is a simplified, efficient, flexible, and convenient method and apparatus for adding shielding for circuit packs.